


To the Sky

by wingsofthenight



Series: Exactly Half [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Fluff, Flying Lessons, Gen, Kind of surprised there's not a tag for that one already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Eva loved her family. She really did, had no idea what she would do without them.She just didn’t appreciate how it seemed like every time she came home from doing something as simple as going to the bookstore she immediately had to take care of something either her husband or one or both of her sons did. (Despite the fact that their twins were only a little over five months old and were seemingly different from any other human-devil offspring they had heard of- and the Vie du Marlians had come across some interesting halfbreeds- it was usually her husband she had to deal with.)Case in point, the huntress walked in the door after a trip to the bookstore to find Sparda in bug form- sorry, devil form- standing there with an unamused look on his face. “Your sons have claws,” he flatly said.





	To the Sky

Eva loved her family. She really did, had no idea what she would do without them.

She just didn’t appreciate how it seemed like every time she came home from doing something as simple as going to the bookstore she immediately had to take care of something either her husband or one or both of her sons did. (Despite the fact that their twins were only a little over five months old and were seemingly different from any other human-devil offspring they had heard of- and the Vie du Marlians had come across some interesting halfbreeds- it was usually her husband she had to deal with.)

Case in point, the huntress walked in the door after a trip to the bookstore to find Sparda in bug form- sorry, devil form- standing there with an unamused look on his face. “Your sons have claws,” he flatly said.

Eva raised an eyebrow. “Dear, if you’re talking about claws, that’s your heritage showing, not mine.”

“The marks your nails leave on my back when we pleasure each other tell a different story.”

“Still not claws,” she replied, rolling her eyes and putting the bags down on the table by the door. “How did you find this out?”

Instead of answering, Sparda just turned around, showing their small, blue and black son in devil form clinging onto his dad’s back, claws digging into his hide to keep himself from falling off while he napped.

Eva had no shame in admitting that she squealed upon laying eyes on this adorable scene. “Stay right there, I need the camera!” she demanded, not bothering to listen to her husband’s groan as she rushed to get it and take even more pictures for their photo album.

“Milady, this is not the most comfortable position for me,” Sparda pointed out dryly.

She just laughed at him. “Says the man that decided to chase after me after I shot him by accident.”

“That was but a momentary pain, and it showed that you were a wonderful huntress that would be a wonderful mate, and I was very much correct with that assumption.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere when we’re sure the twins are asleep,” she grinned. “But, doesn’t the fact that our son’s ability to cling onto you while sleeping prove that he’ll be a good fighter when he gets older?”

That got Sparda to pause and crane his neck to look at his son. “You may have a-“

Eva really should have questioned as to where her other son was _before_ a red and black blur glided down to grab one of the resident devil’s horns and come very close to knocking him over, but in her defense, the twins usually slept or napped at the same time. They weren’t entirely sure why, but neither of them were about to complain about that.

“Not only do they have claws, they can apparently glide,” she said dryly, taking several more pictures of Dante crowing in triumph as he clung onto his dad’s horn and Sparda first doing his best to keep himself from cursing in some dead language and secondly flinch even more when Vergil apparently woke up and decided to climb up to his father’s shoulders to babble at his brother in their twin language.

Sparda just groaned, looking very put out that he couldn’t even glare at his sons because of the angles they were at. She’d ask if the gliding this early on was normal for devil nestlings, but her husband hadn’t ever been around any devil nestlings, so she decided she wasn’t going to waste her breath on this one.

Eva kept laughing, walking over to her husband and holding her hands out, gracefully catching Dante when he fell into them and moving him to her hip in a single, fluid moment. She would take Vergil too, but her eldest son decided he wanted to cling to his dad’s shoulder instead. “Should probably teach them how to fly sooner rather than later. If Dante’s already deciding to jump off stuff and glide- which we _will_ talk about later, and no, I will _not_ forget- Vergil’s going to follow sooner rather than later.” She paused, shrugging before deciding no harm would come from asking about it. Worst case would be he had no idea like usual. “Is this normal? Learning to fly before they can even walk?”

Sparda shrugged, making Vergil squeal in displeasure and look at his dad with the most adorable glare on his little devilish face. “Depends on the species, if my research is correct. Where the nestling grows up is also a factor. We have a very large staircase and railing. It is only natural that they wish to experiment.”

She hummed, stroking her son’s head reassuringly when he mumbled and buried his face into her shawl. “You’re right. Even if they didn’t change whenever they felt like it, they’d be experimenting with it the moment they learned how to walk.” She hesitated, looking down at the baby she held in her hand before glancing at the other. “They don’t seem like they’re going to switch to human form anytime soon, do you want to try the meat again? Maybe cooking it a little will make them more interested in it.”

Her husband made a disgusted noise, causing her to roll her eyes in return. “Sparda, just because you find the idea of cooked meat like this disgusting, doesn’t mean they will,” she said, heading over to the kitchen to get started. “They did refuse to touch the uncooked meat I’d brought back from the store a few days ago after all, and they are half human.”

“Could just keep feeding them blood,” he grumbled, but obediently following her regardless.

“Which one of us complains every single time?” she asked pointedly, handing Dante to him when he grumbled in return so she could get everything out.

It was a little odd to see her entire family sitting at the table, all in their devil forms. Sparda usually stayed in human form during meals, as he apparently actually can’t eat any food in that form that wasn’t raw meat or blood, and he actually enjoyed human food quite a bit and was very put out he couldn’t enjoy it in his true form. (She couldn’t help but feel a bit bad that she doubted their children inherited that particular issue. They were half human after all.) Alas, if he switched to his human form, the twins would more than likely follow. They didn’t always, it really just depended on their mood, but it was better to be safe than sorry when they were trying this.

It may not be the usual thing, but that made it all the more important to get even more pictures of her sons and husband being adorable like this for one of their many scrapbooks, and so she did exactly that while waiting for a couple of their steaks to cook. Even if she didn’t want to take any pictures of whatever reason (which probably would be a sign that she had been taken out by an imposter), she would still do it because the confused babbling her sons let out every single time never failed to make her want to squee.

Almost too soon, the steaks had to be taken off the heat before they got too done. She preferred hers to be cooked medium, and she doubted the twins would like theirs any more done than that. They did need to cool off, so she was able to snicker at how the twins both made disgusted noises at their father chowing down on raw meat. And then snicker even more at how Sparda gave them disgusted yet jealous looks when they enthusiastically chowed down on the bite sized cooked pieces of steak she’d carefully cut for them before even thinking about eating her own.

To take her husband’s mind off of his slight jealousy of their sons, she decided to take pity on him and change the conversation to something different. She didn’t always tease him, after all; it wouldn’t be near as fun if she did it all the time. “Do you still want to teach them how to fly after we finish eating?”

Apparently, their sons understood the word “flying” if nothing else, because they started squealing and bouncing and making her glad Sparda had figured out how to reinforce the chairs with magic.

Her husband just looked at them with an expression she knew translated to a fond smile. “It appears that my decision has been made for me already. The backyard shall suffice for our purposes, I already have a few ideas as to how to teach them.” A pause, and then he added, “No, throwing them off the roof is not one of them.”

She laughed, grabbing a washcloth and wiping off both of her son’s mouths. “Good. I don’t want to chase after you with a stick again. Let me grab the other camera and I’ll meet you out there, I think this one may be getting full.”

For some reason, it took Eva much longer than usual to find their other camera. It somehow got shoved under the coffee table, probably by her sons, considering how they liked looking at shiny things very much. (Considering how Sparda always judged books by their covers, getting the ones with the shiniest or most interesting covers, she suspected that some devils had a hoarding instinct. The giant piles of stuff he’d never got rid of that she’d had to sort through over the years to his protests definitely helped that impression even if you overlooked the books.)

When she was finally able to head outside, she immediately found her husband smiling as he threw the twins in the air, both of them squealing in excitement as they were always caught by their father, making her just lean against the door after getting a couple of pictures of them and just smile.

Sometimes she didn’t know what had possessed her to marry a devil and have two children with him, but moments like this reminded her that she would never want anything else.

After a few minutes Eva very reluctantly got up and walked over to them. “As much as I love watching this… I don’t think it’s helping all that much with the flying.”

One last catch, the twins both protesting when they weren’t thrown up in the air again. Sparda cleared his throat somewhat sheepishly, making for a somehow endearing picture despite the echoing voice and glowing eyes and just general inhumanness. “You may have a point, milady. I was trying to get our nestlings used to the air.”

She shook her head, an amused smile tugging at her lips. He may not actually be lying, but he certainly wasn’t telling the whole truth, even if he may not realize it. He may have panicked when they found out their small family would soon become a bit larger, but she would almost say he was a bit of a natural with them. Maybe it was a devil thing, him wanting to protect his offspring, or maybe he had just absorbed enough information from human friends over the years to have an inkling of what to do. Either way, she was very glad for it, despite her exasperation over his absentmindedness at times.

Tilting her head towards the tree she’d noticed earlier, she said, “That tree over there has a low hanging branch. Should hold all of your weight.”

Sparda immediately caught onto her meaning, smirking as he immediately flew off towards it, Eva quickly following, camera in hand and already prepared to take as many pictures as she could.

She wouldn’t pretend to know what exactly he was doing. She trusted him more than enough to know how best to teach their sons, so she just stayed out of their way as he seemed to be explaining things to their enraptured sons, wings unfurling at various speeds and angles for several minutes before he slowly flew back down to stand next to her.

“Whenever you feel confident, fly to us,” he called over to them.

It was a long time until anything happened. The boys babbled to each other, occasionally unfurling their wings and leaning over as if to leap off, but always backing up at the last minute.

Finally, after another talk between the two, they nodded to each other, seemingly coming to an agreement.

And then Vergil pushed Dante off of the branch.

She sucked in a sharp breath, hands gripping the camera tightly, Sparda tensing, about to rush towards his son before he could come close to touching the ground, but their panic was completely unwarranted, for after only a few breathless milliseconds, Dante was crowing in happiness as he shakily hovered in the air, gaining more and more confidence every second.

Eva let out the breath she was holding, a triumphant smile appearing on her face as she caught his happiness, elated for her son. Sparda beside her too relaxed a bit, still ready to leap to catch them the moment something went wrong, but was just as proud of him as she was.

Said proud feelings only increased when Dante hovered up to his twin and babbled something to him before pushing him off as well. Vergil seemed to be shakier in the air than his twin, but he quickly gained more and more confidence as they both flew over to the both of them.

Eva nuzzled Vergil’s head, not caring about the hard hide that he had instead of human skin in this form, not bothering to hide her happiness and elation for the accomplishment they had just made today, just as she knew Sparda was doing to Dante beside her.

No, this was definitely not the life she had expected when she was younger, or even when the twins had just been born. No one had expected this particular ability of the twins.

But again, she couldn’t see and didn’t want her life any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, fluffy fluff is fluffy! Thought it'd be a good idea to have a bit more family fluff for this series before we got into plot stuff because we need more of this in this fandom. 
> 
> At the moment, the twins are close to or are at five months old, with claws, tiny little adorable fanged teeth, and working wings. They haven't yet found out if there's anything else, but they can crawl and get into everything.
> 
> The "full devils can only eat meat and blood in devil form" thing is kind of arbitrary, but it makes sense considering what they are. There might be a few species that are exceptions to this rule, but sadly for him, Sparda is not one of them.  
> For what it's worth, this is something I see in canon too. Dante especially doesn't bother to change his diet even if he's stuck in devil form for whatever reason, and everyone chalks it up to him being half human.
> 
> Eva is one of the moms who takes tons of pictures and even if it's not in this particular fic, Sparda is definitely the dad that keeps tons of photos in his wallet and gushes about his wonderful family given the chance.
> 
> Also, finally, I'm so sorry I haven't been replying to reviews lately, stuff has been going on. I promise you that I'm reading and cherishing every single one I get, and as soon as I can I'll get to them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
